1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a processor-based system, and, more particularly, to managing one or more domains within a processor-based system over a network connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
The last several years have witnessed an increased demand for network computing, partly due to the emergence of the Internet. Some of the notable trends in the industry include a boom in the growth of Applications Service Providers (ASPs) that provide applications to businesses over networks and enterprises that use the Internet to distribute product data to customers, take orders, and enhance communications with employees.
Businesses typically rely on network computing to maintain a competitive advantage over other businesses. As such, developers, when designing processor-based systems for use in network-centric environments, may take several factors into consideration to meet the expectation of the customers, factors such as functionality, reliability, scalability, and performance of such systems.
One example of a processor-based system used in a network-centric environment is a mid-range server system. A single mid-range server system may, for example, be configured for a plurality of domains, where a domain, for example, may act as a separate machine by running its own instance of an operating system to perform one or more of the configured tasks.
The benefits of providing substantially independently operating domains within an integrated system become readily apparent as customers are able to perform a variety of tasks that would otherwise be reserved for several different machines. However, managing a plurality of domains within a system sometimes proves to be a challenging task, as designers of such systems have a finite number of resources to build a functioning system that also meets customer demands. For example, managing one or more domains in a system may consume valuable hardware resources that could otherwise be used to deliver additional features to the customers.
There is thus a need for an efficient way of managing one or more domains in a system over a network connection.
In one aspect of the instant invention, an apparatus is provided for managing one or more domains in a processor-based system over a network connection. The apparatus comprises a first plane adapted to receive a first voltage level and a second plane adapted to receive a second voltage level. The apparatus further comprises a path asymmetrically positioned between the first plane and the second plane, wherein the path is capable of providing the network connection to one or more devices within a processor-based system.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for managing one or more domains in a processor-based system over a network connection. The method comprises receiving a signal from a control unit and delivering the signal to one or more domains in a processor-based system over an Ethernet network path that is asymmetrically positioned between a power plane and a ground plane.